Undying Passion
by january sunshine
Summary: The love lives of the digidestined has spiralled out of control. It's kind of a soap, of the digidestined trying to find true love. Chapter 5 up. Please review.
1. Heat of the Moment

:.:*Disclaimer*:.: As always, I don't own digimon. If I did, there would be no fanfiction written by me, because I'd be too busy making money off of turning this into a show.   
  
  
  
Undying Passions  
  
::...Ch.1:Heat of the Moment...::  
  
  
  
The heat of the moment, fire and desire. They wanted it; they'd aim for it. Neither moved; why?  
  
Tai placed his right hand on the wall, above Sora's left shoulder. Sora stood, with her back against the wall, staring up into Tai's chocolate-colored eyes, which burned with passion. Sora had wanted him for a long time, and he her, but neither spoke, moved, breathed.   
  
"Tai..." Sora whispered.   
  
Tai placed his left index finger to her lips. "Ssh... I know already. I sensed it."   
  
They stood, silent for a moment. Sora, anxious for his lips to press against hers, called his name again, softer so only he could hear. "Tai..."   
  
Tai said nothing, just stared into her ruby eyes. He placed his left hand on her cheek, lifting her head slightly. His eyes flashed with an emotion Sora hadn't seen for a while; was it... nervousness...?!?   
  
"Don't be afraid," she said. "I'm yours for the taking."   
  
Tai blinked, the emotion vanishing. His eyes were filled with the same feeling he could find in hers. His head leaned forward, his lips preparing to press against hers. His head went closer... closer... closer... almost there--  
  
"I was thinking we could go for pizza afterwards," Miyako's voice drifted into their ears.   
  
Tai looked in the direstion of the door, lowering his left arm. Seizing the opportunity to escape from the position the two were in, Sora slid past Tai and sat in one of the swivel chairs in the computer lab. Tai crossed his arms and leaned on the wall, looking towards the door.   
  
"Pizza sounds good," Ken said, walking into the computer lab, Miyako on his back. "All right, we're here."   
  
"Aww, I was having fun, too," Miyako said, hopping down from Ken's back. She looked at the two in the room. "Hi, Tai, hi, Sora. Where's Kari?"   
  
"I was just about to ask the same thing," Tai said.   
  
"She's probably watching TK's basketball practice, then. I'll go get her," Miyako offered. She headed down the hall.   
  
Ken stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do: stay or leave?   
  
"Come on, Ken!" Miyako said, hooking arms with Ken. She pulled him away from the lab.   
  
"Gone," Tai said.   
  
"Yeah," agreed Sora.   
  
An uneasy silence drifted into the room. Tai sat backwards in a swivel chair in front of her and reached for her hand. He rubbed her soft fingers with his thumb.   
  
She looked up into his eyes again.   
  
"Sora..." he whispered.   
  
Sora shook her head, pulling her hand away. "Not now," she replied, looking towards the door. Tai understood, and spoke no more of the incident.   
  
  
  
~*!*~  
  
  
  
He sat with his guitar on the floor beside him, slightly depressed. He was single, and he was hating it. He was sick of the fans, sick of the obsessed girls, sick of the band's publicity. But he kept it all inside, leaving his face void of all emotion.   
  
A girl walked outside to the bench he was sitting in and sat beside him. "Hi, Matt," she said perkily.   
  
"Hi, Jun," Matt replied, slightly annoyed at her appearance.   
  
"So, when are you going to ask me out?" Jun asked.   
  
"What?! Why would I do that?"   
  
"Some girl told me you were going to later, but you wanted to make sure I felt the same way."   
  
"Who told you that?!"   
  
"Kat, from fifth period."   
  
"Kat lies. She's famous for her conning. She finds an emotion, a soft spot in your heart, and uses it to hurt someone she doesn't like." He stood up, shakily. This Kat girl wasn't exactly one of his liking, and probaby wouldn't be one of Jun's. Anger was boiling inside him, about the possibly-jealous girl messing with the pure emotions of a fan of Matt's. He didn't like it, not on bit. But what about Jun? What should he do?   
  
"W-What are you trying to say?"   
  
Matt couldn't hold it back. "Don't listen to Kat!" he said, his voice rising a bit. "She's a dirty rotten whore who likes toying with people's feelings and she chose you, telling you that lie, because I don't like you..." Matt looked at the ground. "Oh shit," he whispered, audible to his ears only. He hadn't meant to say the last part.   
  
"Oh," Jun said quietly. "If that's the way you feel." She stood up and began leaving, at first walking, then speeding to jog.   
  
"Jun, wait!" Matt called after her.   
  
She headed away, out of sight. Matt collapsed on the bench, rubbing his temples. "What have I done?"   
  
  
  
~*!*~  
  
  
  
Was he her boyfriend? No. Was he her friend, who just happened to be a guy? Yes. Would he be hers someday? Maybe.   
  
Miyako walked, arm hooked with Ken's, until they reached the basketball gym. Kari, as suspected, was sitting in the bleachers, watching the practice, holding a white bucket hat. Ken removed his arm from Miyako's and let it fall loosely at his side. Miyako was suddenly saddened by the action, which, in her opinion, meant he didn't want anything to do with her. She sighed softly.   
  
Ken, hearing the release of air, turned his head. "Is something wrong, Miyako?" he asked.   
  
Miyako looked at him. She smiled. "No, nothing. I'm fine."   
  
Ken raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Really, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong, Ken," she lied. She turned around and climbed up onto the bleachers. "Kari!" She sat down beside the brunette. Ken watched her for a moment, then joined the two in the stands.   
  
Down on the court, the boys were throwing the ball back and forth to each other, trying to improve on their passing skills. The coach blew his whistle and began talking to the boys. They immediately split themselves into two and five on each side stayed on the court as the rest sat on the sidelines. TK and another boy stood in the circle in the middle of the court. The boy threw the ball to TK, who bounced it back to him. The boy turned and took off towards the goal, dribbling the ball. TK caught up with him, swiftly stole the ball, took it down to the other side of the field, passed it to another who caught it and threw it into the goal.   
  
"Nice move," Kari commented softly.   
  
"Kari, your brother's looking for you. He's in the lab," Miyako said.   
  
"Okay, I'll be back. Tell me what I miss, okay?"   
  
"Okay."   
  
Kari climbed down the bleachers and headed to the computer lab. Meanwhile, Miyako felt uneasy beside Ken, alone, besides the players and coach. She kept her hands in her lap, in case she set her hand down and it made contact with his. Ken sensed her nervousness, and turned to face her once again.   
  
"Miya, I know something's wrong. What is it?" he asked.   
  
"It's nothing," Miyako said.   
  
"Yes, it is. What's wrong? You can tell me."   
  
"It's nothing!" Miyako said. "There's nothing wrong, Ken. I'm fine."   
  
"No you're not," he said. "I won't pressure you, but I will find out." Ken reached for Miyako's hand. She withdrew it quickly. "Miya, what is it?"   
  
Miyako looked down at her hands.   
  
"Is it me?"   
  
Miyako's mouth parted slightly, in a shocked, choked gasp.   
  
"What is it? What did I do?"   
  
Miyako bit her bottom lip to stop herself from pouring out all her feelings to him, who didn't appear to feel the same way. Ken cupped a finger under her chin and lifted her head to face him.   
  
"Miya... you can tell me anything. I have to know. What's wrong? What did I do? You have to tell me."   
  
A tear rolled down her cheek. She began crying softly, into her hands. Ken pulled her into a hug, giving her a shoulder to cry on. Did he have feelings for her? Maybe.   
  
  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
What do you think? Like it? It's just something I though of out of nowhere, and I typed this all in an hour or two. Talk about a riveted imagination. Well, my head makes good visions.   
  
I'll update when you review.   
Darkness Princess 


	2. What is Done is Done

:.:*Disclaimer*:.: Do I own Digimon? Hell no. So don't aske me.  
  
  
  
Undying Passion  
  
::...Ch.2: What was Done is Done...::  
  
  
  
A boy walked down the steps of the school and headed towards the high school, where he was going to meet his sister. His goggles, passed down to him from his role model, were perched on his head. He spotteed his sister sitting at one of the tables in the courtyard, visibly shaking.   
  
"Hey, Jun!" he called, running up to her.   
  
She looked in his direction, her eyes slightly red and puffy from crying.   
  
"Jun, what's wrong? Your eyes are all red and stuff," he commented.  
  
Jun shook her head. "It's nothing to worry about. I'll be fine."   
  
"Okay. Well, I just came to tell you that I'm gonna be home somewhere around seven thirty."   
  
"Where are you going?" she questioned.  
  
"To hang with the guys."   
  
"Will Matt be there?"   
  
"Uh... maybe. TK said he might come. Why?"   
  
"You're not going," Jun said sternly.   
  
"Yeah, I am."   
  
"Davis, you're not going, and that's final." Jun stood up, took a deep breath, then grabbed her stuff. "Come on. Let's go home."   
  
"I want to go with my friends, and you're not stopping me, Jun."   
  
Davis noticed tears brim his sister's eyes, daring to fall. Jun turned away from her brother and began walking, leaving Davis to stare after her. He thought for a moment. Jun had asked if Matt was going, and he said maybe. Did Matt do or say something? Davis ran up and stood in front of her.   
  
"Jun, it's Matt, isn't it? What did he do to you?"   
  
"It's none of your business. Just get lost, and be home by seven thirty, because I won't come looking for you." Jun walked past him, silent.   
  
He ran up behind her. "What did he do to you? Jun, tell me!"   
  
Jun paused. "Leave me alone, Davis! Go with your friends. Have fun. Don't worry about me. Just go!" Jun began walking again.   
  
"Jun!" Davis called. His sister didn't stop this time, just sped up. Davis sighed a moment, then ran to his school and to the computer lab, passing the blonde he was looking for walking sulkily in the other direction.   
  
  
  
~*!*~  
  
  
  
Kari walked into the computer lab and saw Tai sitting on one of the chairs, staring into Sora's eyes. Not wanting to disturb them from whatever they were doing, she stood in the doorway.   
  
Tai blinked.   
  
"Ha! I win again!" Sora said playfully.   
  
"That's the third one in a row!"   
  
"A staring contest. Interesting," Kari said.   
  
Tai and Sora turned around. "Hi, Kari," they chorused.   
  
"Hi. Tai, Miyako said you wanted to see me?"   
  
"I was just wondering where you were," Tai said. "So, are you guys going today? We thought we'd tag along."   
  
"We're going after TK gets back from basketball practice and Davis gets here from tutoring. Cody told Miyako that he's not coming."   
  
"Okay."   
  
"I'm going to go back now. See you later."  
  
Kari sprinted out of the room, back towards the gym.   
  
  
  
~*!*~  
  
  
  
Miyako had stopped crying, but stayed in Ken's caring embrace. She dried her eyes with her sleeve and looked at Ken. She opened her mouth to ask him, then closed it quickly.   
  
Ken saw. "Miyako, what is it? You have to tell me. What did I do?"   
  
"You didn't do anything," Miyako replied.   
  
Ken had to ponder on this. She implied that it had to do with him, but he didn't do anything... he didn't 'do' anything. That was it! "Miyako, what did I not do that made you cry? I need to know."   
  
Miyako moved away from him, then looked towards the basketball players. TK had caught the ball, passed an opponent, and tossed the ball to another player, who took it down the court and scored.   
  
"Miyako?" Ken called softly.   
  
She looked at him.   
  
"What is it? I need to know. You have to tell me! What did I not do?"   
  
"What you didn't do? You didn't do anyting, that's the problem!"   
  
Emotion swept over her. Miyako leaned forward and pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. She pulled away after a few seconds, then turned, climbed off the bleachers, and took off down the hallway.   
  
Ken, too surprised to move, watched as she vanished from his sight. He placed a finger to his lips.   
  
Kari walked into the gym and climbed up the bleachers. "Where'd Miyako go?"   
  
Ken didn't answer right away. After a moment, he pointed towards the hallway. "She... she kissed me."   
  
"She what?! Are you serious?"   
  
Ken nodded, still stunned. "Then she ran away."   
  
"Why'd she do that?"   
  
Ken thought of his answer for a moment, then spoke. "Because I didn't kiss 'her'."   
  
  
  
~*!*~  
  
  
  
Davis ran through the hallways of the school, looking for the ceratin blonde. He turned a corner quickly and nearly collided with a familiar strawberry-blonde girl, who had recently transferred back to Odaiba from New York.   
  
She placed a hand to her chest. "Davis, you scared me! Where are you off to in such a hurry?"   
  
"To find Matt," he replied. "He did something to my sister and I want to know what. Have you seen him, Mimi?"   
  
"No, sorry," Mimi responded. "What happened?"   
  
"I met up with Jun and she looked like she had been crying. Then she said she didn't want me going with you guys after I told her Matt would maybe be there. He did something, and she won't tell me, so I'm going to find out from him."   
  
"I think he had band practice. He's probably at the high school music hall, if that'll help you."   
  
"They have a music hall in the high school?"   
  
Mimi sighed. "I'll show you. Come on, goof-ball."   
  
She and Davis walked back towards the high school. They walked through the hallways, until they reached a set of double-doors labeled, 'the Music Dept.' Mimi opened one of the doors and led Davis to one room, 'Do Not Disturb'.   
  
"They practice in there because not many are allowed to come back here and they can get some privacy. Some of my friends and I come back here for choir practice, and we see them. They might not be coming in for another few minutes, though."   
  
"I'll wait." Davis crossed his arms and leaned on the wall.   
  
Matt walked in through the set of double doors and saw the two. "What's up?"   
  
"Hi, Matt," Mimi said, glancing sideways at Davis.   
  
"What'd you do to my sister, Ishida?!" Davis asked coldly.   
  
"What?"   
  
"You heard me." Davis glared daggers at Matt. "You made her upset. Now, what did you do to her?!"   
  
Matt didn't answer. "It's none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me..." Matt headed to the 'Do Not Disturb' room and opened the door slightly. Davis pushed Matt away from the door. "Don't push me, Motomiya. It's none of your damn business." He took off his guitar strap and stood up, knowing there was going to be some sort of fight.   
  
"I make it my business when it comes to someone messing with my sister." Davis held up his fists.   
  
Matt glared at the younger one. "I didn't mess with your sister. Now you'd better leave before someone gets hurt, namely you."   
  
"The only one getting hurt will be you." Davis threw a punch at Matt, who took it full force. He tripped the brunette, causing him to fall. Davis used his foor to pull his opponent's foot from under him, sending Matt crashing to the ground, right on top of him. "You messed with my sister, and I'm gonna make you pay!"   
  
"You're just going to get hurt if you don't stop," Matt scowled. He stood up.   
  
Davis rose to his feet and aimed a few more punches at Matt, who took some and dodged some. The blonde didn't hit back. Getting a bit annoyed with Davis, after the blows started hitting harder, he grabbed Davis and lifted him up off the ground by the collar of his shirt.   
  
"Matt, don't hurt him. He's younger than you!" Mimi called, grabbing his shoulder. He shook her hand away. "Matt!"   
  
"Now you listen to me, Davis," Matt hissed. "Whatever happened between your sister and me is our business, so I suggest you don't get involved. And if you try and pick a fight with me again, you won't be walking away from it."   
  
"I'd like to see that happen," Davis replied.   
  
"Then I guess you'll get your wish." Matt's right hand formed a fist. Yutaka and Akira, two of the band members, stepped in and grabbed Matt, causing him to let go of Davis. The boy fell on his arse. Davis stood up and began to lunge at Matt again, who was being held back, but Takashi, the fourth member, grabbed him.   
  
"Let me go!" Davis struggled against the older one, but to no avail.   
  
Mimi looked up at Akira, getting him to let go of Davis. She grabbed the younger one's hand, winked flirtatiously at Akira, then led Davis away, scolding him.   
  
"What kind of stunt were you trying to pull?" Mimi asked once they reached outside.   
  
"I was trying to get some answers," he responed through gritted teeth.   
  
"Violence won't solve anything, Davis, especially when it comes to other digidestined. Come on, we're going back to your school." Mimi dragged him back towards the junior high. There was a bit of friction between the two. Wait; a little? More like: there was 'only' friction between the two. And since she was there, she'd have to play peacekeeper.  
  
  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
Thanks to the reviewers I got so suddenly. I hope you like this chapter as well:  
  
Pink Cutie -:- Thanx. This soon enough?  
  
Lyz -:- okay, okay, okay, I wrote more. Likey?  
  
miaow227 -:- yes, you are exactly right. You did review, and I did update.   
  
Litanya -:- thankie, thankie, thankie. !^.^!   
  
More reviews, more updates. Adn I might make the chapters a bit longer, also, but it's pretty long as well.   
Darkness Princess 


	3. Meetings

:.:*Disclaimer*:.: Argh! I don't friggin' own Digimon! So quit making me say this!   
  
  
  
Undying Passion  
  
::...Ch.3 Meetings...::  
  
  
  
"Davis, you are impossible," she continued lecturing as she and the mahogany-haired adolescent approached the school.   
  
"'He's' impossible! I'm just sticking up for my sister," Davis contradicted.   
  
"Whatever. But what you did was wrong, Davis. You know violence never solves anything. Wait until TK finds out."   
  
"Tell him, I'm not afraid of him."   
  
Mimi sighed, then grabbed Davis's upper arm and pulled him into the computer lab. "Now you're going to sit there and wait until we go. And tomorrow, you're going to apologize to Matt. Got it?"   
  
"Apologize to Matt for what?" Tai asked.   
  
"What happened?" Sora asked.   
  
"Davis got in a fight with Matt earlier," Mimi explained. "They aren't hurt, though, but if Matt's band buddies didn'tt step in, Davis would probably be a goner."   
  
"Hey! I wouldn't have lost!" Davis shouted.   
  
Mimi laughed. "Don't be stupid. Of course you would have lost."   
  
Tai agreed with her. "Yeah, I could beat you in a fight, and Matt and I are equals."   
  
Davis pouted, crossing his arms. "You guys are mean," he whined.   
  
"The truth hurts, mini-me," Tai said.   
  
  
  
~*!*~  
  
  
  
Ken still sat in the bleachers, not moving. He wasn't paying attention to the game because he was too busy thinking about what he'd say to or act around Miyako. He stood up after a moment.   
  
"Are you going to go find her?" Kari asked.   
  
Ken turned to look at her. "I think so."   
  
Kari nodded, then turned back to the game. Ken climbed off the bleachers and began wondering the halls. What if he did find her? What would he say? What would he do? He spotted Miyako heading out of the girl's restroom.   
  
"M-Miyako?" he called.   
  
Miyako, eyes puffy, turned to look at him. She gasped, hurrying back into the restroom, crying once again. Ken sighed, turning around. He headed to the computer lab and sat in one of the swivel chairs.   
  
"What's wrong with you, Ken?" Davis asked.   
  
Ken looked down. "She won't even talk to me," he muttered.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
Ken rubbed his temples. "Girls are so confusing," he said.   
  
"Girl troubles, huh?" Tai said, wheeling a chair over to Ken and sitting in it. "What happened? Silent treatment?"   
  
Ken nodded.   
  
"So, what happened?"   
  
Ken's face pinkened, signaling them that it was an embarassing thing to talk about.   
  
"You can tell us," Davis said. "Who is it? Miyako?"   
  
The indigo-haired one's face turned as bright as a beet. Then, a frown formed, and he looked at his shoes. "She's not talking to me."   
  
"What'd you do?"   
  
"Nothing," he replied simply.   
  
"C'mon, you have to have done something," Tai said.   
  
"I didn't do anything. She said so herself, then she kissed me and ran away. Now she won't talk to me."   
  
"She kissed you?!" the two said in unison.   
  
Ken blushed, nodding.   
  
"Well, where is she now?" Sora asked.   
  
"The girls' restroom."   
  
Sora stood up and walked out of the room.   
  
  
  
~*!*~  
  
  
  
Cody sat outside at the playground after school. He was supposed to stay after school to do a history project with his partner, but his partner was transferred and he forgot to tell his mom. So he would be stuck at school until 5, and he would forget if he went to the digital world with the other digidestined, so he decided to stay at the playground.   
  
A girl walked over and sat on the swing beside him. Her golden blonde hair fell around her face, held out of her shining emerald eyes by a pink headband, which matched her frilly dress completely. Her white shoes had buckles on the side and bows on the toes, and they were covered in dirt from the rocks under the swing.   
  
She turned to face him. "Hi, my name is Bethany. What's yours?"   
  
"I'm Cody. Nice to meet you."   
  
"Nice to meet you too," Bethany said.   
  
Bethany looked at him for a moment, then looked at the gravel under her feet. Cody did the same. After a moment of silence, the two just sitting there, Bethany spoke again.   
  
"Cody?"   
  
"Yes?" He looked up. His cheeks turned pink slightly, a sign that he thought she was cute.   
  
"Let's swing." Bethany glanced towards the sky, her green eyes twinkling like gems. "I want to soar, like the birds." She pushed off, and began swinging.   
  
Cody followed. They swung for a few minutes, not saying anything. Cody looked at her. She was really pretty. He didn't pay attention to what direction he was going, and his swing twisted.   
  
Bethany was looking up, concentrating on her swinging for a moment. She looked over at Cody, who's swing was starting to twist. Plus, he was high, so there was no way he could stop easily. He slipped, and was sent flying off the seat. He landed face down about seven meters from the swings. Bethany slowed to a halt and ran over to Cody. She kneeled in front of him.   
  
"Cody, can you hear me? Are you okay?" she asked.   
  
Cody turned onto his back. "Ow," he muttered. "I'll be okay."   
  
"That was a harsh fall," she said.   
  
A car drove into the parking lot and stopped in a spot. A woman with light brown hair and green eyes walked out of the car and up the three steps. She glanced around.   
"I wonder who that is," Bethany said.   
  
Cody sat up, his front stinging. He rubbed his stomach. Bethany bruched off dust from his back as he looked at the woman. "My mom," Cody answered.   
  
"Oh. You should go on. She's looking for you." Bethany stood up, brushing off her dress. Then she reached out and helped Cody to his feet. He brushed himself off. "Bye, Cody. See you again."   
  
"Bye." Cody waved back at her, then turned, grabbed his backpack, and met up with his mother.   
  
"What happened, Cody? You're covered in dust. What did you do, go swimming on the playground?" Ms. Hida asked, joking.   
  
Cody laughed. "No, I fell off a swing."   
  
"That must have hurt." She brushed off his face softly with her hand, then held his as they walked to the car. "Well, who was that with you?"   
  
"Just a girl," Cody replied. He climbed into the passenger seat. Ms. Hida pulled out of the parking lot. Cody looked out of the window. Bethany was swinging again. She waved as her swing went into the air. Cody waved back. From her height on the swing, she looked like an angel...  
  
Like an angel...  
  
...Cody's angel.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
That's it for now. Well, gotta thank the reviewers:   
  
Litanya .:: Very, very, very thank you.   
  
Savoan Locc .:: I told a friend about you being a crips member and all, and now they think I got da hook up. Well, it might be a Mimato, might be a Koumi, haven't decided, but hey, you got possibilities. I appreciate the review, though you might want to learn to spell (please don't shoot me).   
  
miaow227 .:: Sorry. I know how it feels when you have bad weeks. I get them all the time, no kidding. Well, here's the chapter. I like cliffies. They're fun.  
  
claire130 .:: a Takari? Maybe, I love Takari's, but I just found out how fun Daikari's are, but it probably will be a takari. Just keep readin'.   
  
kari .:: Thanks for reviewing. I'll continue it, since I hate leaving stories at cliiffhanger endings and never updating again.   
  
any .:: thanks. you take care too. You're really nice. I'm happy I have nice reviewers like you, and not psycho gang members-- oh wait, I do. Never mind. Thanks, though.   
  
  
  
Well, that's it for now. Thankie to everyone.   
Darkness Princess 


	4. Stubborn

:.:*Disclaimer*:.: See how much you torture me? I have to say this over and over and over and over and over and over. If I owned Digimon, which I don't, I would have maybe changed some stuff, but I can't since I don't own it!!!  
  
  
  
Undying Passion  
  
::...Ch.4 Stubborn...::  
  
  
  
Sora walked into the girls' restroom. "Miyako!" No reply, but she heard soft sniffles. "I know you're in here, Miyako. I heard."   
  
Miyako came out of a stall a moment later, drying her eyes with some paper.   
  
"It's going to be all right," Sora said.   
  
"No, it isn't," Miyako said. She blew her nose. "It won't be because I'm never going to talk to him again!"   
  
"Come on, be rational. You have to talk to him. If you don't, you'll regret it for a long, long time."   
  
"I regret kissing him, that's what I regret." Miyako hit the wall a moment, muttering something, then she stopped and turned to Sora. "What makes you such an expert in this anyway?"   
  
"I'm the digidestined of love, that's what. It's my duty." She beamed proudly, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Then she walked over and placed her hand on the heather-haired girl's shoulder. "Now, Miyako, just talk to him. There's probably a good reason. You know he's shy about his feelings and stuff."   
  
Miyako moved away. "I don't want to hear excuses from him, or you." She looked down.  
  
Sora looked at her, then she turned away. "I'm just trying to help. Well, if you want to act stubborn and never resolve this problem, fine with me. After all, I'm not the one who's losing a friend." She headed for the door. "I guess I'll go--"   
  
"No, wait," Miyako said quickly. "I'm sorry, Sora. Please don't leave."   
  
Sora stopped and glanced at her. "And why not?"   
  
Miyako broke into sobs again. "I didn't mean it... it just came out... I'm so sorry."   
  
Sora walked over to her. "It's all right, Miyako. Stop crying."   
  
Miyako cried onto her shoulder. Sora grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her slightly. "Stop it! Just stop it! Stop the tearworks. Stop it!" She took her left hand and slapped the younger girl.   
  
Miyako silenced immediately, shocked.   
  
"Stop it," Sora spoke harshly. "Crying's not going to do any good, so stop it!" She let go of her. "Now go wash your face."  
  
Miyako placed a hand to her cheek as she walked towards the sink, turning on the water. She washed her face, then dried it and sniffed. She turned to Sora. Sora looked at her face.   
  
"Well, your eyes are puffy, but that's all right. Let's go get something to eat, and chat." Sora and Miyako headed towards the hallway. "Well, we'll have to get our stuff first, and it's near the guys..."   
  
Miyako paused, took a breath, and sighed. "Fine, I'll go."   
  
  
  
~*!*~  
  
  
  
"Pull in," the coach called. The boys formed a circle around the coach. "All right, boys, that was a good practice, but you haven't been your best lately. Now there's gonna be another practice on Thursday. Any conflicts, come see me. Now get out of my face, you little runts."   
  
The boys groaned, then headed to the locker room. Kari watched TK as he went with the other boys into the locker rooms. He emerged ten minutes later, carrying his duffel bag and his backpack. Kari smiled as he walked over to her. She smoothed down his hair before setting his hat on top. She tugged it down snuggly on his head.   
  
"There, Teeks, all set," she said.   
  
"Teeks?" he repeated, giving her an odd look.   
  
"Yep, that's what Tai and Matt called you on the phone. Well, ready to go?"   
  
"Yep." He put his arm around her shoulder as they headed to the computer lab. They walked in, and Davis and Tai 'ooh'-ed. Both, blushing, stepped away from each other.   
  
"Come on, you two, don't be silly, we're just friends," Kari said.   
  
"Then why are you blushing? Kari?" Tai asked.   
  
Kari immediately place her hands on her cheeks and walked out of the room, embarassed.   
  
"I ccan't believe it," she mumbled to herself. "Why am I blushing? I'm always blushing nowadays when someone mentions me dating TK. Maye I should consider it..."   
  
Kari looked up as she heard two people comiing her way. It was Sora and Miyako.   
  
She waved.   
  
"Kari, help," Miyako whimpered.   
  
"Nope, Kari's not going to help you. You're going to face him, and you're going to do it today," Sora said sternly to Miyako, gripping her upper arm. She led her closer to the computer lab.   
  
Miyako grabbed Kari's wrist. "Please!"   
  
Sora pulled her. "Come on!"   
  
"No!"   
  
Kari followed, not able to get her wrist out of Miyako's grasp. "What's going o--oh, is this about...?"   
  
Sora stopped. "You know?"   
  
"He told me, in the gym," Kari explained.  
  
Mimi walked over. "Oh Kari, you didn't go too far. Good. Tai was just teasing. Oh, Hi, Sora, Miya--oh, what's wrong?" she lifted Miyako's chin and looked at her eyes. "Poor thing, you've been crying, haven't you?"   
  
"Bawling her eyes out," Sora replied.   
  
Miyako hung her head. "Well, I'm just going to get my stuff, then I'm going home..."   
  
"With this love-trouble weight on your heart?" Sora asked. "You need to resolve this."   
  
"It can wait." Miyako looked towards the lab. "I'm getting my stuff, then I'm going home. I suddenly don't feel too good at the moment." She walked into the lab, the boys silencing instantly. Miyako grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder, looking at Ken, who was looking at her.   
  
Ken wanted to say something to Miyako, Kari could tell, but he couldn't work up the nerve. He just watched her. She stopped and looked at him a moment, then sadly turned and walked away. She headed down the hall, no one following.   
  
Kari frowned. "I wish there was something we could do to help," she said.   
  
"Well, there is something we could do, if she'd cooperate," Sora said.   
  
"Leave her alone, Sora, she's still shaken up," Mimi defended. "Her emotions took over, and now she's more hurt than anything."   
  
"Emotions take over everybody, and they need to learn to deal with them and get over it!" Sora retorted.   
  
"The rough way, huh?" Mimi looked at Sora, who was slightly angry. "Oh, I see how it is, Sora."   
  
Kari thought on it for a moment, then realized what Mimi was implying. Sora was the kind of courageous girl who didn't believe in letting emotions get the better of you, so she was disappointed in Miyako for the emotional outburst. But it went deeper than that. Maybe Sora was hiding some sort of emotion. Probably Love.   
  
Kari covered her mouth, shocked. Mimi smirked. Sora, now realizing, crossed her arms and glared.   
  
"Oh, get a life, Mimi," Sora snapped.   
  
"I, unlike you, already have one. Now, Sora, I have a feeling that this emotion you seem to be hiding involves a certain guy. Now, who is it?"   
  
"None of your bus--hey!"   
  
Mimi smiled. "Fine, don't tell me. I'll go on to simpler matters. Kari... about you and TK..."   
  
She felt herself blushing, and Mimi smiled cruely.   
  
"Kari, time to face the music."   
  
Sora rolled her eyes, but made an agreement with Mimi. The two gripped Kari's arms and led her towards the computer lab, singing, "Kari and TK sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"   
  
  
  
~*!*~  
  
  
  
Jun walked down the streets, still upset about what happened. She had cried out her tears, so there was nothing else to do but mope in depression. She stopped and looked around the park she had arrived at. A blue-haired male sat at one of the picnic tables, reading a book. A few other books were around him, on the table and on the bench. She walked over.   
  
"Hi, Joe," she greeted.   
  
Joe looked up. "Oh, hi, Jun," he said. "What brings you here? It's quite a long walk."   
  
"Well, I didn't mind the walk," she replied.  
  
"Jun, what's the matter? Your voice...you sound upset."   
  
"It's nothing."   
  
"It's something if you feel upset."   
  
Jun sat beside him on the bench. He pushed aside the book he was reading, then looked at her, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. Jun sighed sadly.  
  
"Matt doesn't like me. At all."   
  
"What? No, that can't be possible--"   
  
"He told me so, around an hour ago."   
  
"Matt wouldn't do that. You haven't done anything to make him hate you."   
  
"I don't know, but I did, and he doesn't like me at all."   
  
"What happened?" he asked.   
  
"Well, a girl said she talked to him and he said he'd ask me out, so I asked him when to make sure. Then he started screaming at me about how much Kat's a liar, then he ended it by saying, 'because I don't like you!'" Jun, finding more tears, broke into sobs. Joe wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a hug.   
  
"It's all right," he soothed. "I don't think he meant it that way. Don't cry, Jun. I think he just meant that he doesn't think of you as a girlfriend."   
  
Jun looked up. "Y-you...you think so?"   
  
"Yeah. Matt's always saying something that hurts someone. He's just like that."   
  
Jun quieted. "I-I guess..."   
  
Joe wiped a tear from her cheek. "Don't cry, Jun. I don't think he meant it."   
  
Jun stopped. "I guess you're right," she sighed, a last tear rolling down her cheek. Joe handed her a handkerchief and she wiped her face with it. "Joe, you're so kind."   
  
  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
  
  
There we go. I'm sick of struggling to write this, so this chapter is ending there. Sucky place but...I quit giving a damn. So, thanking the reviewers:   
  
shadowblack .:: Davis with Mimi? Yeah, I had a hunch someone would think of a DaiMimi/Mimisuke, but I don't really like those, and it seemed strange. So, no, it won't be, but it would be possible. Well, I end them at parts so they create a little bit of suspense, but sorry if they're short. Also, I go by this system, which I explained in Chibi Momoko's thank you. Tell me if you like it.  
  
Litanya .:: You're awesome. Thanx for the review, and I hope you continue reviewing.   
  
Chibi Momoko .:: Thanx for the review. Well, I hope this chapter is longer, because it took me a long time to write. I'm going by this system I made up: if the chapter is 1000 or more, then it's long enough and if it's over 4000, then it's pretty long. Is that an okay thing to go by? I love suspense too, and it's easy to create suspense when you stop at a certain part. Well, thanx, and I hope this is better.   
  
Savaon Locc .:: I was kidding about the shoot ting, duh!! Most people, when thinking about gang members, especially the Cripps, would think of guns, and it was a freakin' joke! Damn, girlie, a freakin' joke! Also, what's so bad about Jyoumi? And anyway, there won't be one, so there. I'm not sure about Mimato or Koumi though...  
  
  
  
Thankin all those people: a constructive critizer, a friend, a new person, and a gang member. Strange, huh? Well, it's a strange world. And I hope I could put you down here too, but I need a review first. Thanx.   
  
Darkness Princess 


	5. Makeups and Breakups

:.:*Disclaimer*:.: Do I own it? *checks* Nope, not my posession.   
  
  
  
Undying Passion   
  
::...Ch. 5: Make-ups and Break-ups ...::  
  
  
  
"Nooo," Kari whined as Mimi and Sora pulled her into the computer lab.   
  
"Yep," Mimi said, pushing Kari onto a swivel chair. Then she grabbed Davis by the collar of his shirt and Ken by the shoulder and dragged them out of the lab. Sora whispered something to Tai and he followed her out of the room, giving Kari the thumbs up sign. Kari gulped. After they left, Kari looked at TK, who was staring at the door. Mimi stuck her head in.   
  
"Okay, talk," she said. "We give you the privacy, now you need to use it."   
  
She closed the door, and Kari looked at TK uneasily. He returned the glance. They stared at each other for a moment, both having nothing to say. Mimi opened the door.   
  
"I don't hear talking," she said, then closed it again.   
  
"Oh great, they're listening," TK moaned.   
  
"Well... uh... TK, what'd you get on the science quiz?" she asked, trying to make polite conversation.   
  
"An 80. You?"   
  
"95."   
  
"Of course. An A for Miss Perfect."   
  
"I'm not perfect."   
  
"You are to me." Then TK gasped. "I said that aloud, didn't I?"   
  
Kari nodded. "I-I didn't know you felt that way..." she pushed her swivel chair over to his so they were right in front of each other. He smiled, caressing her cheek with his right hand. She slid closer. He pressed her lips against hers in a passionate kiss.   
  
Then they pulled away, both red in the face, as they heard lots of "ooh!"s from outside.   
  
"Oh my gosh!" Kari gasped.   
  
"I can't believe they did that!" Davis's voice was heard. "He stole my girl!"   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Sora rolled her eyes, then looked in through the window.  
  
"She was never yours!" TK called to the goggle-boy.   
  
"So she's yours, eh?" Tai called, sliding open the door.   
  
Of course, Tai would jump in. She knew that about Tai. He jumped in whenever it came to his sister. It made him look manly, protective, and sexy... Sora shook her head; she couldn't think like that about her best friend. But were they just best friends?  
  
"I didn't say that," TK defended himself.   
  
"But you were implying it?" Tai asked.   
  
"No, really I wasn't!"   
  
TK, frightened of Tai, backed away towards a corner. Kari grabbed her brother's wrist. "Don't hurt him, Tai!" she said.   
  
"I won't," Tai said.   
  
"Good." Kari walked out of the room to be greeted by Mimi. Sora was still watching Tai, only removing her eyes to see Kari stroll into the hallway.   
  
"So TK shot a 3-pointer and scored my sister, huh?" Tai joked.   
  
Sora rolled her eyes. He would joke like that. Tai, always coming up with something to lighten the situation. Kari watched her. Sora seemed to be smiling slightly as she watched Tai joke around. Kari found her secret, and smiled to herself.   
  
"What's so funny?" Mimi asked.   
  
"Uh...nothing," she replied. She didn't want Mimi finding out just yet. Sora turned and saw Kari. Her face pinkened, knowing that Kari had figured out her secret. Kari mouthed, 'I know your secret!' Sora looked away as her face turned red.   
  
"What is going on?" Mimi questioned. She wanted in on the secret.   
  
Ken and Davis looked away, to prove that they knew nothing. They began talking about soccer. Typical. But they saw that Sora was blushing.   
  
"Fine, don't tell me." Mimi pouted, then turned and walked down the hallway.   
  
"Mimi..." Kari called.   
  
"Don't bother. I don't mind when friends don't let me in on secrets. I don't care." Mimi threw her hands in the air. "I'm going. See ya."   
  
"Gosh!" Sora said. "Everyone wants to know everything nowadays, huh?"   
  
"Yep," Kari said. "Especially when it comes to..." she lowered her voice," you liking my brother."   
  
Sora blushed deeply. She knew Kari figured it out, but when she heard it out loud, it surprised her. "Fine, you know. But that's okay, since he's your brother. But then there's you and TK."   
  
"There is no her and TK!!!" Davis yelled at them.   
  
"Don't fool yourself!" Mimi called, still walking away.   
  
"Bye, Mimi."   
  
"Shut it, goggle-head! And apologize to Matt when he gets here!"   
  
"Ouch, that was harsh," he said, ignoring the apologizing part. "I didn't know Mimi could be so mean."   
  
"Then you don't know Mimi," Tai said, walking out of the room.   
  
Mimi stopped at the end of the hall and stared at the group, who was joking and playing around. "Fine!!" she screamed at them. "Just leave me out on the fun, why don't ya!!!"   
  
"What? You walked away," Sora called.   
  
Mimi was fuming. She turned around, held her nose in the air, and headed off to collect her stuff. If she didn't feel wanted, she'd leave, was on her mind. On the others, though, they knew she'd be thinking that, but they also thought, if she didn't want to stay, then let her go. And that's exactly what they did.   
  
But everyone turned to Sora.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Sor, that was a little mean," Tai said. "I mean, yeah, she wanted to leave, but c'mon, you know how she is."   
  
Sora's face reddened in anger. She pushed him into the computer lab, and slammed the door. "You know what, Tai Kamiya?" she hissed dangerously. "If you're so caring about her feelings, you can go have her."   
  
"Sor, isn't she with someone?"   
  
Sora pushed him into a swivel chair and leaned down so her face was an inch from his. "You really care about her, don't you. And you feel like leaving me in the cold, don't you? You never cared, you just wanted a playmate. You're a player, and you know all the tricks and trades of the game. Well, I don't want to hear any more of it. Ever. We'll go our seperate ways. I'll move in with my dad. And I'll never see you again."   
  
She pulled herself closer to Tai, so their faces were extremely close. She moved in, as in for a kiss, then pushed his chair back and left the room, leaving a very stunned Tai.  
  
Ken, Davis, Kari, and TK walked back into the room. "What happened?" Kari asked. But Tai stood up and pushed then out of his way slightly.   
  
"Sora! Sora, c'mon don't do this! Sora!!"   
  
He ran after her.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Mimi, already in her tan coat and pink hat, her pink gloves on her hands, walked towards the high school. She wasn't paying attention and ran into someone she had run into earlier.   
  
"Mimi?"   
  
"Oh, hi, Matt."   
  
"Weren't we going to the digital world today?"   
  
Mimi shook her head. "No, Miyako ran off and then I left, since I'm not wanted. And I doubt you are too."   
  
"Probably so. But why aren't you wanted?"   
  
"They just let me leave."   
  
"Oh. Well, where are you going?"   
  
"Probably home. There's nothing else for me to do."   
  
"Mind if I walk you?"   
  
"Not at all."   
  
The two began walking. In no time, the two arrived at Mimi's apartments. "Thanks for walking me home, Matt," she said.   
  
"No problem," he replied. "Well, see ya Monday."   
  
"Bye." Mimi walked into her apartment complex and turned open her front door. Her parents weren't home at the time, and probably wouldn't be back until late. Then a thought struck her mind.   
  
"Izzy!"   
  
Then an idea struck her mind. The pondered on it a moment, then smiled. "That just might work..."   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The redhead watched his girlfriend go home with one of his best friends, meaning she either forgot or chose not to go meet him, like they had arranged. He, angry, stuck his hands in his pocket and walked down the street on his way home, heading through a block of restaurants and stores. He spotted a bar, and decided to drop by and get a soda. Though he knew he was too young to be going to bars, he had pulled off a twenty-three-year-old. How, he wasn't sure, but he could pull it off.   
  
He walked in casually and took a seat at the bar.   
  
"What's your order?" the bartender asked.   
  
"A coke," he replied.   
  
"Sorry, we're out of sodas," he said.   
  
Izzy looked at the drink orders, then picked a drink his father let him have a glass of at a dinner party. He, at the party, had become lightheaded after he had half of it. A man walked in and sat down beside him.   
  
"You're a wuss, aren't you?" he asked.   
  
"No, I'm not," Izzy replied, then took a sip.   
  
"Wuss drinks the pathetic drink, I see."   
  
"I'm not a wuss."   
  
"Prove it. Yo!" the man beckoned to the bartender. "Scotch, on the rocks!" As the bartender left to get the drink, he turned to Izzy. "You're gonna drink that one you have there, then the one he's bringing over. The hard stuff. And you'd better do it, too, because if you don't I'll hunt you down."   
  
Izzy gulped, but followed the man's orders.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Skating?" Tai said, unsure. "I don't think that's gonna do any of us any help."   
  
"Of course it will," Mimi's voice said on the other line.   
  
Tai wasn't able to catch up with Sora, since she had disappeared outside and he couldn't find her. So he and Kari were walking home when his cell phone rang.   
  
"How are you so sure? I mean, I don't think she's gonna show."   
  
"Just come, please?"   
  
Tai pondered on it a moment. He covered the receiver. "Hey, Kari, Mimi wants to know if you wanna go skating tomorrow."   
  
"Sure. Are the others coming?" Kari asked.  
  
"You mean, is TK coming."   
  
Kari pushed him. "Leave me alone."   
  
Tai smirked. "Fine, we're in. But invite TK, and Matt'll probably want to come, and there's Davis, and everyone else."   
  
"I planned on doing that," Sora told him. "Okay, be at Rockin' Roller Rink at one tomorrow."   
  
"Okay. Bye."   
  
"Bye."   
  
Tai hung up and slipped his cell phone in his pocket. "So I guess we're going rollerskating tomorrow."   
  
"Ooh, fun."   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Miyako opened the door to her apartment and saw her siblings in the living room. Momoe ana Mantarou, her 17-year-old sister and 16-year-old brother, waved.   
  
"Hi, Miya," Chizuru, her 15-year-old sister, said.   
  
Miyako burst into tears and ran into her room, slamming the door. She locked it, then flopped on her bed. Mantarou, thinking it was some relationship problem, decided to stay out of it. Chizuru and Momoe, on the other hand, went to her door and knocked.   
  
"Miyako, what's wrong?" Chizuru called.   
  
"Go a--hic!--away!" Miyako called back.   
  
The phone rang. Mantarou answered it. "Hello?"   
  
"May I speak to Miyako? It's Mimi."   
  
"Hold on." He covered the receiver. "Miya! The phone!!! It's Mimi!!"   
  
"No!" Miyako sobbed from her room. "I don't wanna talk to anybody!"   
  
Momoe ran into the living room and took the phone from her brother. "Mimi? It's Momoe. Miya can't come to the phone right now. Could I take a message?"   
  
"Yeah. Tell her to meet us at Rockin' Roller Rink at one," Mimi said.   
  
"Okay. She'll be there. By the way, do you know what's wrong with her?"   
  
"It's probably boy problems," Mimi replied.   
  
"Okay. Bye," Momoe said, then hung up. She went back to her sister's door, where Chizuru was busy trying to pick the lock with a paperclip. She slapped her sister's hand away from the handle, then handed her the paperclip. "Miyako, you're coming out when Mom and Dad come home, then tomorrow you're going to a skating party!" she called.   
  
Miyako quieted. She unlocked the door, then opened it. "I'm going to a what?"   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Tai caught up with Sora outside of the school. She was standing by the tennis courts, holding her racket.   
  
"Sora!" Tai called again.   
  
Sora turned. "Stay away from me!"   
  
Tai walked over to her. She held up the racket and swung it, causing him to stop.   
  
"I mean it, Tai. Stay away! Don't come any closer!"   
  
"Sora! Sora, come on. We can talk this out. I didn't mean anything like that." He took a few steps closer. Sora swung again, causing him to jump back. "Sora, listen to me. You know me better than that."   
  
"Leave me alone. Stay away!" Sora hissed as he walked closer. She raised her racket again.   
  
Tai grabbed her wrists firmly. "Sora, you have to stop attacking me and listen. I know you're mad, but you know I didn't mean any of it. I'm sorry for whatever I did to hurt you, but you have to stop fighting me."   
  
"Let me go," she said, but he could tell she didn't mean it. She was just upset, and letting her go would worsen the situation. Sora dropped the racket as Tai let her hands go. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a gentle kiss.   
  
She gave in immediately, grabbing hold of his school jacket. Tai pulled away. Sora buried her face in his chest and began sobbing. Tai stroked her hair, kissing her head occasionally.   
  
"It's all right, Sora. I'll always be here."   
  
"Thank you, Tai. Aishiteru," she whispered.   
  
"Aishiteru," he replied.   
  
  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*   
  
  
  
Finally!!! Done with that chapter. Man, this was hard to write, and I got really really blocked. Well, thanking the reviewers:   
  
  
  
Yolei- Kens-lover.:: I won't give up. I can't do that, especially with reviewers like you reviewing. Thanks, but I think I suck. Well, there's no use in putting yourself down. Just try harder.   
  
miaow227 .:: thanx. And I like Takari, as you read in this chapter. And I hope this is soon enough, because I had writer's block.   
  
Savaon Locc .:: You made me laugh with the "Merry Blue Christmas" part, and I was laughing about everything else because I didn't understand a mutha fuccin thin you talkin cuz! Well...thanx, I guess.  
  
a fan .:: I'm so so sorry, because this chapter wasn't a Mimato. I'm thinking of having Mimi go through a relationship challence, having to choose between Izzy and Matt, but hey, there might be a Momato. There's a 50/50 chance. Well, thanx for the review.  
  
shadowblack .:: wow, your review was long. Thank you. I hope this'll brighten your new year. And you flatter me, you know that? Well, I don't really understand your system, but I read a story that was 7 words. Literally. Well, that's all. Thanks for the review, and said by Lucemon, "Flattery will get you everywhere."   
  
  
  
Thanx to all of them. And that's it for now. Read and Review, and I'll post.   
Darkness Princess 


End file.
